Image forming apparatuses use one or more consumable materials (e.g., one or more of toner or developer). Cartridges that contain the consumable material, or particulate material, are installed in image forming apparatuses and provide the consumable material to the image forming apparatus through a delivery orifice. In some examples cartridges feed particulate matter by a mechanical feature, such as an auger. The auger is suspended centrally or along a lower region of the cartridge. Rotation of the auger moves the particulate material toward the delivery orifice. The particulate material is dispensed from the delivery orifice to a hopper for use by the image forming apparatus.
In other examples, some cartridges use a pressure differential created between the interior and exterior of the cartridge to deliver the particulate material to the image forming apparatus. For instance, the environment within the cartridge is at least partially sealed and a movable feature such as a diaphragm is actuated to increase pressure within the cartridge. A delivery orifice is provided on the cartridge. The delivery orifice is selectively opened while the interior of the cartridge is at a higher pressure. The pressure differential between the interior and the exterior of the cartridge forces a quantity of particulate material out of the delivery orifice.